


Never gonna let you go

by delannoie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное окончание второго сезона, Нэйтана не подстрелили пресс-конференция  касалась вируса, но вирус на самом деле выпущен не был, действие происходит после событий второго сезона. Питер и Нэйтан возвращаются вместе домой;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never gonna let you go

****

Питер останавливается перед дверью квартиры. Прошло всего четыре месяца с небольшим, но кажется, он не был дома уже целую вечность. Немного странно стоять здесь вместе с Нэйтаном.  
Питер так и не решился спросить останется ли брат с ним или вернется к своей семье. Он засовывает руку в карман и понимает, что у него нет ключей. Словно в ответ на его мысли Нэйтан протягивает ему ключи, странно улыбаясь. Питер чувствует легкую неловкость, теряясь под взглядом брата.  
\- Я жил здесь... - неожиданно говорит Нэйтан, когда Питер открывает двери. - Следил за квартирой… Пока тебя не было...  
Нэйтан говорит это очень тихо, натянуто улыбаясь при этом, но от этого надтреснутого шепота у Питера бегут мурашки по спине.  
Дверь захлопывается за ними, и Питер обнаруживает себя прижатым к ней. Нэйтан целует его, целует так страстно и отчаянно, словно это последний поцелуй в их жизни.  
Нэйтан не может выразить иначе, то, как сильно он тосковал по младшему брату. Эта боль, эта безумная вера в то, что Питер все-таки жив, граничащая с отчаянием, с окончательной потерей надежды...  
Питер понимает, что это значит, понимает как никогда истинное значение слов и действий Нэйтна. Брат ждал его все эти месяцы. Ждал. Здесь. Один.  
Питеру становится отчаянно больно от понимания, через что прошел Нэйтан. Три месяца в камере он засыпал и просыпался, мучимый всего одной мыслью одним вопросом жив ли его брат.  
Они отрываются друг от друга всего на несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
Глаза Нэйтана блестят от слез, он прижимается к брату, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Он все еще не верит что Питер снова здесь с ним.  
\- Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю, - шепчет Питер прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.  
\- А я и не отпущу... - отвечает Нэйтан и вновь целует его.  
Четыре долгих невыносимо долгих месяца разлуки... Питер вцепляется в брата так отчаянно. Его собственные эмоции и чувства Нэйтан захватывают его. Он хочет, чтобы Нэйтан взял его прямо сейчас. Прямо здесь. Дрожащими пальцами он стягивает с него куртку и выпутывается из своей.  
Неожиданно Нэйтан подхватывает его на руки и несет в спальню. Питер изумленно ахает, но этот взгляд брата полный нежности и желания лишает его способности возражать что-либо. Через несколько секунд он оказывается прижат к кровати сильным телом Нэйтана.  
Свитер Питера чудом остается цел, когда Нэйтан срывает его с брата. Утром он не досчитается пуговиц на собственной рубашке, но целостность одежды это не то, что их волнует сейчас. Сейчас они хотят поскорее от нее избавиться. Соприкосновение обнаженной кожи, жар возбужденной плоти, кажется, только это может убедить их обоих в том, что это все происходит на самом деле.

Нэйтан сжимает брата в объятьях. Питер сладко стонет, беспомощно запрокидывая голову, когда губы брата целуют его плечи, его шею его грудь...  
Питер притягивает его к себе и шепчет в губы:  
\- Возьми меня…  
Ему кажется, что если Нэйтан не сделает это прямо сейчас, он умрет, он просто перестанет существовать.  
Нэйтан и сам уже на пределе. Он не смог бы сдерживаться дольше. Это желание просто невыносимо. Он раздвигает брату ноги, приподнимает его бедра и входит в него. Питер охает и Нэйтан ловит губами его болезненный вскрик.  
Им обоим сейчас нужно именно так: отчаянно болезненно, быстро, иначе они оба сгорят подобно тому, как горели в вечернем небе над Нью-Йорком. Это желание, эти чувства просто сожгут их, если они не дадут им выхода в постели здесь и сейчас через сладкое безумное единение тел.

В какой-то момент Нэйтану кажется, что Питер хочет его остановить и ловит руку младшего брата, сжимая его запястье. Питер сладко стонет его имя, второй рукой притягивая его ближе, хотя кажется, ближе они уже быть просто не могут.  
Нэйтан переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Питера, двигаясь в теле брата, словно безумец.

Питер кончает и Нэйтан наблюдает за ним словно сквозь туман сам, находясь на грани  
\- Люблю тебя... - хрипло шепчет Нэйтан и следует за ним.  
Питер с трудом переводит дыхание. Весь остальной мир, о спасении которого он так волновался, сейчас не имеет значения. Весь его мир - это Нэйтан.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Нэйтан, - шепчет он, нежно перебирая волосы старшего брата, крепко прижимая его к себе.

.......

Нэйтан долго не может заснуть. Он лежит в темноте, глядя в потолок, прислушиваясь к ровному спокойному дыханию младшего брата. Ощущение нереальности всего происходящего почти ушло, но все еще осталось отголоском, беспокойной мыслью на фоне. Он старается игнорировать эту мысль, но ему все еще кажется, что если он сейчас закроет глаза, если позволит себе заснуть, Питер ускользнет из его объятий. Ночные тени украдут его, ведь на самом деле Питер не принадлежит этому миру. Слишком прекрасен он был сейчас, мирно спящий на его плече. Питер шевелится во сне и тесней прижимается к Нэйтану. Тот крепко его обнимает и думает о том, что никому никогда больше не отдаст Питера. Даже если сам Господь Бог заявит ему, что Питер на самом деле один из его ангелов и ему пора возвращаться на службу, Нэйтан пошлет Всевышнего и все его воинство к Дьяволу или сам отправится в Ад, но никакая сила в мире более не разучит их...

.......

Питер просыпается рано утром, первые солнечные лучи робко пробираются в комнату. Он некоторое время лежит, не решаясь открыть глаза, ему кажется, что все произошедшее этой ночью было сном, одним из тех невероятно реалистичных красивых снов, какие снились ему бесчисленное множество раз, но вновь и вновь он неизменно просыпался один в пустой постели…  
Сейчас он ясно слышит дыхание брата, чувствует, как бьется его сердце, ощущает тепло его тела рядом. Он открывает глаза и сморит. Смотрит на человека, которого он любит больше жизни. Ему все еще не верится, что Нэйтан останется с ним, что Нэйтан больше никогда никуда не уйдет, что теперь они будто вот так засыпать и просыпаться вместе каждый день...  
Нэйтан беспокойно шевелится во сне. Его пальцы сжимаются на плече Питера. Сжимаются так, что это даже больно. Младший успокаивающе проводит пальцами по груди брата и шепчет  
"Я здесь"...  
Ему от чего-то становится спокойней, когда он понимает, что его собственные страхи сходны с опасениями Нэйтана. Он устраивает голову на плече брата и погружается в сон, полный теплых, спокойных солнечных образов их будущей совместной жизни...


End file.
